Trunks and Goten's Adventure In Dentistry
by greenconverses
Summary: Trunks and Goten have cavities and it's time for them to get a checkup at the dentist! Will they survive the horrors coming their way?


Author's Notes- Kioko: While I was at dentist a little while ago I started wondering what would happen if everybody's favorite demi saiya-jin duo went to the dentist together. *cough*absolute mayhem*cough* And this is what I came up with.  
  
Mirai Trunks: I think she just wants other people to suffer because she found out she has a cavity...  
  
Kioko: It's not fair!! And I have to get it filled!! I'm scared!! Hold me, Trunks-kun!  
  
Disclaimer: News Reporter: ...Ms. Spears declined comment. And in other news, a fanfiction.net author by the name of 'Kioko' has suddenly denounced the right to owning Dragonball Z. Whether this statement will cut back on her jail sentence, will be determined.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten's Adventure in Dentistry  
  
  
  
"And after that how about Saiyaman comes in a thwarts the evil alien bank robbing gang's plans?" Son Goten said, moving his Great Saiyaman action figure towards the evil alien bank robbing gang's 'hideout'. He looked up to see if his best friend approved, but Trunks Briefs wasn't paying to much attention to the game. He was rubbed his jaw, as if it hurt. "Trunks-kun? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something in my mouth hurts, Goten-kun..." Trunks replied.  
  
"Did your tousan dislodge your jaw again?" Goten asked. "I thought your kaasan said that he couldn't do that any more cause you didn't have any more senzu beans."  
  
"Iie. It doesn't hurt like that. It feels like it's coming from inside my mouth."  
  
Goten dropped his Saiyaman action figure in surprise and hurried over to his friend. "Maybe you have a disease that's eating away at your mouth so you won't have anything teeth left, and then you won't be able to eat and then you'll starve to death!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in horror. "You...You really think that's possible?!"  
  
"I dunno! Open your mouth up and let me see!" Goten exclaimed, eager to see if this teeth eating disease was true. Trunks did what he was told and the younger chibi peered into his friend's mouth. There was a shriek of terror a second later.  
  
"Whah edid youw seeth?!" Trunks demanded, keeping his mouth wide open.  
  
"It's true!! It's true!! There is a teeth eating disease in your mouth!!" Goten whimpered. "Most of your teeth have these HUGE holes in them!! Trunks, you're gonna die!! I don't want you to die!! Don't die on me Trunks!!"  
  
"I'm not going to die, baka!! Not yet anyways..." Trunks replied, his face a bit paler than normal. "Let's go ask my kaasan!! She might know a cure!!"  
  
Trunks hopped off his bed and went to find his mother, Goten following close behind.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Yep. That confirms it. You've got cavities, Trunks-kun," Bulma sighed, putting down a mouth mirror(1).  
  
"Does...Does that mean his teeth are gonna melt and he'll starve to death?!" Goten exclaimed, horrified. "Is Cavities contagious?! What if I catch it?! I DON'T WANT TO STARVE TO DEATH!!"  
  
"Iie, Goten-kun," Bulma laughed. "Trunks isn't going to starve death and it isn't contagious. You get cavities when you eat a lot of sweets and don't brush your teeth. Lucky for Trunks, only a few of his permanent teeth have cavities. The rest are baby teeth. They'll fall out eventually."  
  
"Good." Trunks sighed in relief. "But what'll happen to my other teeth?? What if the cavities grow and then take over my whole mouth?!"  
  
"That's not going to happen, Trunks-kun. I think that television is a bad influence on you." Bulma replied, washing her hands. "The worst that'll happen is that you have to get them filled."  
  
"F-Filled...?" Trunks asked. "You can do that for me too, right...?"  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, but I'm a scientist, not a dentist. I'll get you an appointment tomorrow." she said, picking up the phone. "You're father will have to take you, though. I have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"T-tousan?!" Trunks asked, hopping off the examining table. "But he HATES spending time with me unless he's beating me into a pulp in the Gravity Chamber!!"  
  
"Exactly. This will be a good bonding experience for the both of you. No doubt he'll go on and on about how saiya-jin teeth are indestructible when I tell him..." Bulma rolled her eyes, as she shifted the phone on her shoulder. "Oh! Doctor Canine! It's Bulma Briefs. I would like to schedule an appointment for my son, Trunks, tomorrow. Are they're any open spots?" She paused. "Good! Thank you so much!"  
  
Trunks gulped and looked at Goten for help. Goten shrugged at him. After all, he wasn't the one with the cavities disease.  
  
The purple haired chibi now deeply regretted chowing down on all those cakes and pastries his obaasan feed him last week. And that stash of Halloween candy he had hidden under his bed. And his Easter candy from two years ago that was still under his bed with Kami knows what. And all that ice cream...But that ice cream was pretty good...  
  
"There. It's settled!" Bulma exclaimed, putting the phone back on the cradle and turning to the boys. "You know, Goten, maybe we should schedule an appointment for you too. You might have a few cavities yourself."  
  
Goten slapped his hands protectively over his mouth. Trunks grinned evilly at his young companion. Maybe this dentist thing wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
"You know what, Goten? The dentist has all these torture tools in his office, so if you're bad he can poke you with them!!" Trunks said. "And then he sticks these sharp things in your mouth and tries to cut your tongue out!!"  
  
"Iie!! I don't wanna have my tongue cut out!! I like it the way it is!! In my mouth!!" Goten pouted, fear evident in his voice. "I don't wanna go to the dentist!!"  
  
"Trunks! Don't tell Goten all those lies!" Bulma scolded, glaring at her son. Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten. "Besides, it'll be much worse for you. They've got to drill your teeth and I heard that if you're not good, they'll pull all your teeth out!!" Trunks gasped in horror and it was time for Goten to stick his tongue out. "It'll be a very painful experience for both of you. They have to pick and scrape at your teeth with butter knives and stick tools up your noses and…"  
  
"TOOOOOUUUUUSAAAAN!!!!" Trunks yelled, running out of the lab and towards the Gravity Chamber, Goten close at his heels.  
  
"Hm. That's a first. Usually they come running to me to hide from Vegeta," Bulma said. "I must be getting better at intimidation..."  
  
She chuckled to herself as she picked up the phone to call Chi-Chi and arrange a dentist appointment for Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Trunks was still awake, pondering the impending doom that would befall him and Goten at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. His mother had successfully conned Chi-Chi in getting Goten a dentist appointment too.   
  
His father and Gohan weren't much help either. When Vegeta had been told about taking the boys to the dentist, he had flat out refused, knowing that this would take a precious few hours away from his training time. But when Bulma revoked the gravity chamber, the bed, AND food privileges, he finally succumbed. When Gohan stopped by after school, he tried helping the boys get out of it. He had been to the dentist before and he didn't want the boys to go through the same horrors he did. But, Chi-Chi and Bulma overpowered him also.  
  
Trunks leaned over the side of the bed and glanced at the chibi sleeping on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Hey, Goten-kun. Are you awake?" He asked.  
  
Goten sat up. "Yeah...I can't sleep."  
  
"Me neither. You worried about the dentist too?"  
  
"Uh-huh...I don't want my brain to be scraped out by butter knives!!" Goten protested, throwing his blanket over his unruly mob of hair.  
  
"And you think I want all my teeth pulled out?!" Trunks added. He got off his stomach and sat up. "Take that blanket off you're head. You're acting like a coward."  
  
"I-I'm not a coward..." Goten replied, slowly following Trunks' orders. "I'm a saiya-jin! I'm not scared of nuthin!"  
  
"That's right! We're saiya-jins! This dentist thing should be nothing compared to Frieza or Cell! Right?"  
  
"Right!" Goten agreed. "Let's show that dentist no one tries scraping a saiya-jins brain out!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks added. "When we reach the dentist's office in the morning, we'll act like true saiya-jins warriors and we won't be afraid of him and his butter knives!!"  
  
Their brief pep talk having given the two demi saiya-jins a newfound confidence, both chibis laided back and finally went to sleep.  
  
However, the next morning came rolling by, and little traces of their saiya-jin confidence were to be found...  
  
  
  
  
"IIE!! DON'T MAKE ME GO!!" Trunks yelled. Both boys were in super saiya-jin form, Goten holding onto the air car's door for dear life, Trunks grasping onto his ankles, and Vegeta trying to pull Trunks off. They had already gained quite an audience.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY BRAIN!!" Goten wailed, his grip on the car door weakening.  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN! STOP IT!! YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!!" Bulma ordered from the driver's seat.  
  
"DAMNIT YOU BRATS!!" Vegeta added. "IF YOU DON'T LET GO THIS INSTANT, I'LL CALL THAT HARPY AND GET HER TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO WITH THAT DAMN FRYING PAN!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other. It was either the frying pan or the dentist…the frying pan or the dentist…  
  
"Fine…" they sighed in unison, powering down to their normal forms.  
  
There was a loud 'CRUNCH!' a second later and Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and the air car's door were in a pile on the sidewalk.  
  
"Uh…Sorry tousan…" Trunks whispered, his father glaring back at him.  
  
"Get off of my NOW, boy, or there will be painful death in your near future," Vegeta growled. Having around twenty humans gawking at him and two chibis and a car door piled on his chest wasn't the Saiya-jin no Ouji's idea of fun.  
  
There was a sudden 'SLAM' and a click of high heels on the pavement. A second later, Bulma was hovering over the three saiya-jins. The crowd of humans began whispering at once. What in the world was Bulma Briefs doing at a dentist office? And with common folk as well??  
  
"Well, I hope you boys are happy with yourselves! You ruined another one of my best cars!!" she scolded, picking Trunks and Goten up by the scruffs of their gis. "I honestly don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with telling them they were going to lose their brains, onna," Vegeta snorted, getting off the ground. He dusted his spandex off, picking up the car door and then put it back on the car frame. "Not like that would affect Kakarrot's brat to begin with."  
  
"I did not say that they would lose their brains," Bulma replied, walking into the dentist office's doors. "It must be the television…I'm throwing that thing out the instant I get home!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks. Now the brat was to blame if he never got to watch South Park again.  
  
Bulma dropped Trunks and Goten onto the floor of the waiting room and pointed to two chairs, which the boys reluctantly sat in. Vegeta sat in the one closest to Trunks and glared at Bulma.  
  
"There. Now all you have to do is wait for them to call your names and follow one of the assistants to your room." Bulma explained, walking towards the door. She opened it and then glared back at the trio. "If I get wind that any of you blow up anything in this office, there will be severe punishments for all of you when you get home. I've had enough lawsuits this week already."  
  
And with that statement made, Bulma slammed the door shut, trapping the two demi saiya-jins with Vegeta and the unknowns of the dentist's office.  
  
Trunks fidgeted nervously in his seat for the following five minutes after that. His acute saiya-jin hearing could pick up lots off noises coming from the offices down the hall…and they weren't pretty.   
  
"T-Trunks…?? Wha…what do you think they're doing in there??" Goten asked, fearfully.  
  
"I don't know, Goten." He replied. "Maybe the dentist is pulling someone's teeth out!!"  
  
"Oh no…It sounds much worse than that." Vegeta interrupted. He never missed a chance to torture the chibis. "I bet their gouging some pathetic human's eyeballs out or pulling their worthless brains out through their noses."  
  
Trunks and Goten 'eeped!' in unison and hid under their chairs. Vegeta always seemed to make horrible situations even worse for them.  
  
"Stop your cowering, brats!" Vegeta said, glaring at the two empty chairs. "I'm sure these pathetic humans haven't developed a torture method that advanced yet. The worst thing they would do is prod you with sharp objects."  
  
"A-Are you s-sure, tousan?" Trunks asked, poking his lilac head out from under the chair.  
  
"Quite. Now get back in your seat and act like a real saiya-jin, before I give you something more to worry about than a baka 'dentist'!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
  
The secretary looked up from her papers. First time kids were always so adorable! They were always coming up with the cutest stories about the dentist!  
  
She smiled at the group and then looked at the next profile. It had a picture on it of a purple haired little boy sticking his tongue out at the camera and flashing an obscene gesture with his right hand. On the second profile she had, the picture depicted a spiky black haired chibi rolling his eyes at the camera and his cheeks were blown out, filled with air.  
  
She looked back at the picture and then at the two boys next the hunk of man in waiting room. They were the ones she wanted.  
  
"Son Goten and Trunks Briefs, the doctor is ready for both of you," she exclaimed, cheerily, oblivious to the chibis now whiter than snow faces. "Mr…" she glanced at Trunks' profile. "Mr. Vegeta? Would you like to go with them?"  
  
"Iie. What makes you think I would want to do that?" Vegeta asked, giving the secretary his best death glare.   
  
"Well, most parents of first time visitors like to accompany their children to comfort them, so I…"  
  
"You presumed wrong, baka onna. My son and Kakarrot's baka son can handle the damn 'dentist' on their own,"  
  
"All right then, sir. Trunks and Goten, would you please follow me?" the secretary asked, picking up their files and started walking down the hallway.  
  
Trunks and Goten reluctantly slid out their seats and slowly followed her down to their doom.  
  
She stopped in front of two identical doors. She slid Trunks' profile in the file by the door and then did the same to Goten's. She opened Trunks' door and pointed for him to go in.  
  
"You…You mean that we aren't going to be in the same room?!" Trunks gasped.  
  
"Of course not!" she chuckled. "It'd be too crowded with all the doctors things, plus an extra chair and person! Don't worry, dear, your friend will be right next door!" She opened Goten's door as she spoke. "Now both of you go sit in that chair and a nurse will be in to see you in a moment."  
  
When the boys didn't move, she gave them an extra push into the room and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Geez…I just wanted a few more seconds to finish planning my will…" Trunks grumbled, following the nurse's orders and sitting in the large, black chair next to a counter.   
  
He looked around the room. It certainly didn't look like a place where your brain would get sucked out. The wallpaper was bright and happy looking and there was a window on the other side of the room. A possible escape route, Trunks noted.  
  
The posters all depicted white teeth with nice clothes and huge smiles or black teeth dressed like gangsters, a snarl written on their faces. Trunks personally liked the black teeth better. Other than that, there was nothing threatening in the dentist's office.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Trunks looked up from the poster to see a kind looking middle-aged woman walk into the room.  
  
"Hello! You must be Trunks Briefs!" she exclaimed. "I'll be your nurse, Ms. Root. I'm just going to check your teeth quick and then Dr. Canine will come in and drill all those cavities for you!"  
  
Trunks gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am…"  
  
  
  
In the other room, Goten's nurse had arrived. She was an irritated looking, old woman.  
  
"Kid, I'm your nurse, Mrs. Canal. I'm going to check your damn teeth and then Dr. Mouth will come after he's finished with his victim across the hall, to drill your teeth," she grunted.   
  
"O-OK…" Goten whispered, fearfully. He sunk lower in his seat.  
  
Mrs. Canal put on some rubber gloves and then put on a blue mouth guard.(AN: I'm sorry…I don't know any dentist terms ^^;) She then picked up a sharp looking tool of some kind and advanced towards poor Goten.   
  
"Now, if you hold still, this won't hurt one bit…"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at the secretary. For the past twenty minutes, she had been giggling and winking flirtatiously at him. The other women in the room, whether it be patients or parents, would do the same thing. The poor Ouji had to restrain from blowing them all to hell.   
  
'Damn brats! What's taking so damn long?!' Vegeta thought. The secretary dropped a piece of paper in front of her desk and bent over, trying to get him to ogle her butt. 'What the hell is wrong with these damn onnas?! Half of them are already mated for Kami's sake!!'  
  
Apparently, the husbands noticed all the attention their wives were giving the spiky haired saiya-jin across the room and were glaring threateningly at Vegeta. Like they could do any harm to him in the first place.  
  
"Ooh…Marge look! Isn't he s stud muffin?" a red haired woman whispered to her friend as she pointed at Vegeta. "I would love to get my hands on his ass…"  
  
"Now dear…" the red haired woman's husband interrupted. He glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Ted, shut up. I can dream can't I?"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. Damn these public offices!  
  
"WH-WHAT'S THAT THING?!" Trunks' voice demanded from far down the hall.  
  
All the adults and the children looked up in confusion. Vegeta was grateful for the diversion. He didn't think he could handle any more of the secretary's flirtiest attempts.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO STICK IT UP MY NOSE, AREN'T YOU?!" Goten's voice shrieked. "I WANT MY NIICHAN!!!"  
  
"NO WAY ARE YOU STICKING THAT ANY WHERE NEAR MY MOUTH!! IT'S NOT EVEN CLEAN!!"  
  
There were two identical bangs a second later and Trunks and Goten came barreling down the hall, two doctors chasing behind them. They stopped in the waiting room and then powered up to Super Saiya-jin, surprising the innocent onlookers.  
  
"Tousan! We're going to the Lookout!! Dende-san can heal our teeth!! And I don't want them to stick that in my mouth!!" Trunks exclaimed, looking at Vegeta. Many of the women groaned. The hottest guy in the waiting room just had to have a kid!  
  
"See you later, Vegeta-san!!" Goten called. He looked over his shoulder. "Run Trunks-kun, run!! They've got the drills turned on!!"  
  
And with that, the boys ran out the door and blasted up into the sky, away from the dentist office.  
  
After a minute, Vegeta calmly got out of his seat, walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him. A second later, the door opened again and Vegeta poked his head back in.  
  
"Just so you baka onnas know," he growled. "I'm already what you call 'married' and I'm very loyal to my mate, so don't get any ideas."  
  
And with that comment made, he slammed the door, shattering the glass, and then blasted off into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Trunks and Goten were back at Capsule Corp, their teeth fully healed by Dende and guaranteed no cavities for the rest of their lives.  
  
"That was horrible, Trunks-kun," Goten whispered, picking up Trunks' Great Saiyaman action figure. "I don't want anything like that to ever, ever happen again."  
  
"It won't, Goten-kun. Dende said so himself." Trunks replied, picking up an evil villain action figure.  
  
"But you know how Dende likes to joke around…"  
  
"Nothing'll happen, Goten! Now, who's going to save the universe this time? The Great Saiyaman or Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji??"  
  
"I thought Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji was going to destroy the universe this time!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: So ends the Chibis adventure. Hopefully my adventure won't be as bad as theirs…  
  
Mirai Trunks: Worry-wart…  
  
Kioko: Shut up, Trunks-kun!! *shoves Mirai Trunks out of the Ending Author's Notes* Remember to review!! Please!!  
  
1. Like I said, I have no clue what the names of ANY of the dentist tools are besides the drill. 


End file.
